Tranches de vie de CSI
by Jersey07
Summary: Nos experts comme vous ne les avez jamais vus... depuis l'enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Un mélange de tous les genres et aussi un peu de slash.
1. CSI Bac à sable

_Fandom : CSI :NY_

_Pairing : Don/Danny (si on veut)_

_Personnages: Don/Danny et Adam. _

_Genre: Un peu UA – Beaucoup de fluff et plein d'humour. _

**CSI bac à sable. **

Nous sommes un mercredi de Mai. Le soleil tape fort et il semble ne pas y avoir un gramme de vent. Pour la saison, le temps en est presque caniculaire.

Comme l'après-midi a déjà bien débuté, de nombreux enfants jouent à la plaine de jeu du quartier. Il y a vraiment toutes sortes d'engins sur lesquels s'amuser comme des balançoires ou des manèges. Les filles préfèrent jouer à la marelle avec leurs poupées ou cueillir les fleurs des bordures, même si c'est purement interdit. Mais aucun de ces jeux n'amuse vraiment Adam Ross.

C'est un gamin très intelligent, peut être un peu trop pour son âge. Il a commencé à s'intéresser très tôt aux choses auxquelles les autres ne s'intéressent qu'une fois adolescents ou adultes. L'une de ces choses sont les échecs. Il connait tous les pions et la manière de les faire bouger sur le plateau. Il sait quels coups ont le plus de chance de le faire gagner et lesquels il vaut mieux éviter. Et il est là, à l'âge de cinq ans, à défier des joueurs de vingt ans d'expérience dans Central Park.

Tout ceci intrigue terriblement l'enfant toujours curieux de tout qu'est Donald Flack Junior ou « Flackie » comme le surnomment ses camarades. Il a beau faire le malin du haut de ses huit ans, il n'est pas vraiment des plus doués à l'école. Son père n'apprécie guère qu'il préfère le sport aux matières scolaires et ne manque jamais l'occasion de le punir quand il ramène de mauvaises notes à la maison. Alors Don a essayé de s'améliorer mais étudier n'est pas fait pour lui. Il a besoin d'action et non pas de rester assis huit heures par jour sur une chaise devant un tableau noir. Mais Don est téméraire, du genre à savoir ce qu'il veut et ne se laisse pas démonter par les garçons plus âgés qui flanquent la frousse aux plus petits. Il est toujours flanqué de son meilleur ami, Danny Messer, gamin un brin insolent de six ans, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cent coups. Lui, en revanche, adore les sciences mais c'est à peu près la seule matière dans laquelle il est doué. Tout comme Don, il n'arrive pas à tenir en place et préfère nettement le cours de sport au cours de langues.

_-'Eh Flackie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?'_ demande Danny en voyant la balle qu'il vient de lui lancer s'écraser dans l'herbe. Don ne lui réponds même pas, trop concentré sur les mouvements des pièces en bois qui bougent sur le plateau quadrillé. Il a déjà vu un jeu d'échecs mais cela ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressé jusque là. Mais en observant le jeune rouquin se concentrer si fort, ses sourcils prenant une tournure étrange, Don se dit que ça lui donne un air encore plus intelligent. Une idée germe dans un coin de son esprit et il se dirige vers le garçon, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Danny qui peste déjà dans son coin. Voyant qu'il n'obtient pas l'attention de Don, il s'en va jouer avec ses voisins en le laissant à sa nouvelle passion.

Le grand brun s'approche doucement de la table, attendant dans un silence religieux que la partie se termine. Le petit garçon serre la main du vieux monsieur et se lève, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il a encore gagné. Le regard curieux du plus grand plonge dans les prunelles bleues du gamin à peine haut comme trois pommes. Don se dit qu'il doit être sacrément bête ou que le petit teigneux est sacrément doué, au choix. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune animosité dans les yeux d'Adam et un sourire chaleureux éclaire son visage car il a compris que Don s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait.

_-'Ce que t'as fait, c'était... cool.'_ Lance le grand brun, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Il y a un petit moment de flottement entre eux pourtant, leurs yeux semblent parler pour eux et leur raconte qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre.

_-'Merci...'_ lui réponds Adam, ne sachant lui non plus pas comment engager la conversation. Don désigne alors un arbre.

_-'Tu viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas ?'_ demande-t-il, espérant que le jeune garçon accepterait, ce qu'il fait avec joie. Un peu d'ombre leur ferait du bien.

_-'T'es pas à l'école ?'_ demande Adam, curieux car il n'a pas l'habitude de parler avec des enfants de l'âge de Don. Pour tout dire, il n'a pas l'habitude de parler avec d'autres personnes. Don a un petit rire du genre de ceux qui se demande d'où le gamin débarque.

_-'On est mercredi après-midi. L'école est terminée. Puis j'aime pas ça... et toi ?'_ demande-t-il en s'affalant par terre avec la paresse propre à un enfant. Adam hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

_-'J'sais pas, j'vais pas à l'école.' _

Don se sent soudain jaloux mais en voyant le visage triste de son nouvel ami, il se dit qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison derrière tout ça.

_-'Pourquoi ?'_ demande-t-il, lui aussi curieux à présent, mâchouillant un chewing-gum comme l'aurait fait un ruminant. Adam roule des yeux, amusé par le comportement de ce New-yorkais typique.

_-'Ma mère dit que j'suis trop intelligent. J'ai sauté de deux classes mais les autres faisaient que m'ennuyer tout le temps. Maintenant c'est ma mère qui me donne les cours, à la maison.' _

_-'Cool.'_ Réponds alors Don, à moitié attentif après ce qu'Adam vient de lui dire.

Un instant passe encore, Don à présent couché dans l'herbe fraîche, les bras derrière sa tête à contempler les nuages. Adam l'imite, savourant peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie la compagnie d'un autre garçon.

Le temps passe sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trop occupés à décrire les silhouettes d'animaux imaginaires que forment les nuages. Don se sent bien avec Adam. Pas autant qu'avec Danny, c'est certain, mais il apprécie ce garçon calme et réservé qui ne demande qu'à se poser et observer ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il en a bien besoin, de ce changement. Danny est son meilleur ami mais être toujours en mouvement avec lui et ne jamais prendre le temps de se reposer le pèse.

Et parce qu'il prends le temps de réfléchir et d'observer Adam, Don se dit qu'il a déjà vu cette bobine quelque part. Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux auburn tirant sur le roux et ces tâches de rousseur... ça lui revient.

_-'Je me souviens de toi maintenant.'_ Dit-il à Adam alors que ce dernier regarde toujours le ciel azuré intensément. _'T'étais dans la classe de Benji.'_

_-'Oui, lui et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi. Une fois, ils m'ont même mis des coups.' _

Don ne le savait pas mais il connaissait bien le tempérament de Benjamin Bankins pour s'être lui-même frotté à lui par le passé. Il voyait la stature impressionnante du garçon et une voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'Adam avait du en baver.

Et à nouveau, une idée germe dans la tête bien pensante de Don. Un sourire fier éclaire son visage. Il se sent comme Einstein qui découvre la relativité, il se sent un génie ou un ange qui se sent pousser des ailes.

_-'Je pensais... Tu pourrais peut-être revenir à l'école en Septembre. Tu serais dans ma classe et je pourrai te protéger.' _

Un sourire s'étire sur le visage d'Adam. Cette perspective lui plait et il se sent déjà plus fort en s'imaginant aux côtés de Don, paradant dans la cour sans avoir peur des coups qui pourraient pleuvoir sur lui. Il n'aurait plus à se taire, ni à craindre les rires et les regards moqueurs des autres. Parce que les autres respectaient Don et le craignaient aussi un peu.

_-'Tu veux que je t'apprenne les échecs ?'_ demande Adam. Il a envie de donner quelque chose à Don, comme deux enfants échangeraient des cartes de collection. C'est le prix qu'il a apposé à sa protection. Une petite contribution contre une noble tâche.

Ils se sourient, scellant silencieusement un pacte secret qu'ils comptent bien respecter.

_-'Cool...' _réponds Don avec son bagou naturel, reprenant sa contemplation de nuages de manière très sérieuse. Il se sent déjà plus intelligent...

Un petit bruit que tous les enfants connaissent bien se fait entendre au bout de l'allée. Le bleu de leurs yeux se croise avec une nouvelle lueur qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Discuter d'école, d'échecs et de nuages, ça creuse... Et le marchand de glaces et justement là pour satisfaire leurs envies les plus gourmandes. Adam se lève tel une pile électrique, lançant à Don :

_-'J'suis prem's !'. _

Le grand brun sourit en coin, laissant un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de rouler des yeux et de courir à la poursuite de son nouvel ami avec innocence. Tout de même... quelle vie on mène quand on a huit ans...

**FIN. **


	2. CSI Classe verte

**CSI classe verte. **

Nos jeunes amis sont devenus de vrais petits monstres en grandissant, mais ils n'en sont pas moins affectueux. S'ils sont turbulents, ils ont appris à respecter leurs proches et leurs amis. Depuis que Don protège Adam, les autres enfants le laissent tranquille, trop effrayés par les regards noirs que leur lance le grand brun.

Danny, quant à lui, traverse une période où il déteste profondément Adam, l'accusant de lui avoir volé son meilleur ami qui passe plus de temps désormais à jouer aux échecs qu'au ballon. Oh qu'il le déteste à présent ! Adam, toujours fourré chez Don peu importe l'heure, de jour comme de nuit parfois. Et même s'il sait que les parents de Don sont d'un naturel sévère, ils ont bien laissé le jeune garçon en sa compagnie et ce, plus que de raison. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est le meilleur élève du lycée. Il n'est pas obsédé par le fait de devenir joueur de baseball professionnel. En clair, il n'est pas Danny.

Le jeune blond a maintenant 14 ans et n'en démords pas. Il n'est pas doué pour les études, il sera donc joueur de baseball, un point c'est tout ! Au diable les crises de nerfs de son père, les pleurs de sa mère,... Il a déjà perdu l'amitié de Don, lui semble-t-il alors autant tracer son propre chemin. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils avaient comme projet de devenir cowboys. Mais quand leurs parents leur avaient dit que cela ne se pouvait pas, ils avaient voulu devenir flics, pour les armes bien sur ! Et pour attraper les « méchants ».

Mais il doit bien se l'avouer, Don lui manque. Leurs jeux, leurs rires et leur façon de refaire le monde lui manquent. Et quoi de plus agaçant que de voir un ami tous les jours sans pouvoir l'approcher parce qu'on lui est devenu indifférent ? Il était dans un sens bien content que les deux lascars soient partis en classe verte. Cela lui permettait de souffler et de faire le point.

Cela fait un petit temps que ça le travaille, cette histoire avec Don. En fait, ça fait un petit temps que Don l'interpelle, tout simplement. Danny est un ado et comme tous les ados, il ne sait plus très bien où il en est. Bien sur, étant qualifié de tombeur, il a déjà eu des petites amies comme Charlène et Emma. Il a déjà embrassé toute une panoplie de filles, peut être un peu trop au goût de ses parents. Mais son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi était-il quasiment obsédé par son meilleur ami ? Etre proche de lui, voilà ce qui lui manque terriblement. Savoir qu'il peut aller sonner à sa porte à n'importe quelle heure s'il ne se sent pas bien ou qu'il n'a pas le moral et lui parler sans qu'Adam soit dans les parages. S'il n'a pas eu la certitude que son ami est hétéro, il se poserait vraiment de sérieuses questions.

De leur côté, loin de se douter des questions que se posait Danny, les deux amis profitent de la dernière soirée libre de leur classe verte. Le quotient intellectuel supérieur d'Adam lui a permis de toujours rester dans la même classe que Don et de l'aider à évoluer. Maintenant, la moyenne du jeune homme est considérée comme correcte.

Pour tout avouer, ils ont hâte de rentrer chez eux mais pour différentes raisons. Adam se sent un peu perdu et isolé, ne se sentant en sécurité qu'en présence de Don. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, aimerait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Danny qu'il n'a que trop longtemps évité. Il s'en rend bien compte maintenant et se rappelle le regard triste que lui a lancé son ami lorsqu'il a refusé qu'il l'accompagne à la gare.

La nuit est fraîche et il fait sacrément froid sous la tente. Même le feu de camp allumé juste à l'entrée n'arrive pas à les réchauffer. Il crée cependant une lumière douce et agréable qui incite aux confidences.

-'Danny m'aime pas trop, je pense.' Lance Adam sur un ton évident. Il sait très bien pourquoi le blond ne l'apprécie guère et propose à Don de se faire plus discret quelques temps. Don, quant à lui, ne sait pas comment prendre ni considérer la chose. Il a envie de retrouver l'amitié qu'il avait avec Danny mais il n'a pas envie de perdre celle qu'il possède avec Adam. Il devra user de toute son intelligence, et il s'en sent capable, pour les accorder tous les deux autour de lui.

-'Ca lui passera.' Répond-il simplement, plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ses paupières se font lourdes et même s'il est fatigué, il n'a pas envie de s'endormir.

Adam fait cuire des marshmallows sur le feu qui crépite. L'air s'emplit de cette délicieuse odeur sucrée qui a tôt fait de réveiller l'appétit phénoménal de Don. Il s'en lèche déjà les babines rien que d'y penser. Les yeux fermés, il ne peut pas voir le regard que lui lance Adam et c'est peut être finalement une bonne chose. Parce que le jeune garçon a tout juste l'air de vouloir croquer autre chose que des marshmallows grillés. Il regarde Don avec envie, comme s'il était un bonbon. Des cheveux noirs comme la réglisse, la peau pâle comme un nougat et des lèvres rondes et roses comme un cuberdon. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête comme une particule dans un accélérateur. Merde, il a treize ans ! C'est un ado timide et un peu rondouillard qui n'a jamais eu de petite amie et qui se demande honnêtement s'il aime les filles ? Les garçons ? Les deux ? Et Don... Don est un véritable canon de beauté qui n'aurait rien à faire d'un garçon comme lui. Justement, d'un garçon, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-'Don ? Tu dors ?' demande-t-il alors que son ami n'a pas bougé depuis cinq minutes, le temps qu'ont pris les réflexions d'Adam.

-'Non.' Répond-il simplement, les yeux toujours clos, le sommeil commençant à le gagner.

Il y a des choses comme ça, dans la vie, qu'on ne commande pas. Comme le geste d'Adam à cet instant précis. Comme lorsqu'il se penche vers Don et effleure du bout des lèvres celles de son ami, sans réfléchir, comme ça. Ca dure trois secondes qui semblent interminables, comme dans les contes de fée que la mère de Don raconte à sa petite sœur. Comme lorsque le prince embrasse la princesse, sauf qu'ici, ils sont princes tous les deux. Décrire les sentiments qui coulent dans ses veines est mission impossible et même Don, qui s'est retrouvé figé dès l'instant où il a senti la chaleur d'une peau contre la sienne, se croit en plein rêve. Oui, ça doit être ça... il rêve. C'est son inconscient qui lui joue des tours. Il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux... C'est ce qu'il fait.... Merde ! Il ne rêve pas !

Le visage d'Adam est à trente centimètres du sien et s'il n'avait pas remarqué le jeune garçon rougir violemment, pour sur, il aurait vraiment cru à un rêve. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire et Adam n'ose même plus le regarder. Les marshmallows brûlent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent même compte.

Et soudain la raison rappelle Don à l'ordre. Ses jambes se remettent en marche, sous le commandement de son cerveau qui lui ordonne de se lever. Et il s'écarte de son ami, de l'homme... non – du jeune garçon – qui l'a embrassé. Oh, à peine effleuré certes, mais merde !

-'Don... je suis désolé...' l'implore Adam, trouvant la force de plonger son regard dans le sien. Don voit qu'il est tout aussi perdu que lui et même triste. Le remords emplit ses yeux.

Il tend la main vers lui dans un geste que Don n'arrive pas à nommer.

-'Ne... tu... je... m'approches pas !' bégaye-t-il avant de s'enfuir de la tente, la panique prenant possession de lui. Il ne se retourne pas. Pas même lorsqu'il entend les sanglots de son ami.

Il est trop confus pour même décrire ce qu'il ressent à cet instant précis. Il court à travers bois, à en perdre haleine, sans même savoir où le conduisent ses pas. Ils sont adolescents, l'âge de toutes les découvertes et de toutes les bêtises. L'âge où l'on apprend après s'être fait mal, après un échec. L'âge où chaque expérience est nécessaire pour déterminer qui l'on est et ce qu'on désire vraiment. Ils en sont à l'âge où l'on triche aux examens, où l'on fume un joint en cachette de ses parents et où l'on matte ses potes dans les douches, où on les embrasse parfois aussi, juste pour voir ce que ça fait...

Don s'arrête. Il n'en peut plus, il est déjà loin. Il ne sait même pas où il est ni si ses pas le reconduiront au camp. Il a froid, il a faim en repensant aux marshmallows qui cuisaient sur le feu. Il a envie de sa couette bien chaude et tout ceci se mélange avec le baiser d'Adam, ses lèvres et ses mains. Il associe le jeune homme à tout ce qu'il apprécie. C'est son carré de chocolat, sa friandise réconfortante. Le genre de chose qu'on a envie d'avoir près de soi lorsque les choses tournent mal. Comme à cet instant...

Puis il pense à Danny et les choses se compliquent encore. Il s'en veut de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir presque trahi, lui qui a toujours été là pour lui sans jamais rien demander en retour. Et il sait qu'il les aime tous les deux, il ne sait juste pas de quelle façon. Il est en revanche certain qu'il le saura un jour. Dans l'avenir... dans très longtemps, peut-être. Il a seize ans et toute la vie devant lui.

Il prend le temps de se poser cinq minutes et de réfléchir comme Adam le lui a enseigné. Ce prénom lui revient sans cesse en tête, quoi qu'il fasse. Adam par ci, Adam par là... Adam, Adam, Adam... Il en devenait fou !

Et sa voix qui revient sans cesse à ses oreilles... Le jeune garçon le cherche et le trouve. Don prend un instant pour l'observer et voit ses yeux d'habitude si bleus rougis par les larmes qu'il a versées. A cet instant, Don ne sait plus où se mettre et se sent terriblement coupable de l'avoir blessé.

Ils n'échangent pas un mot mais Don comprend, en voyant le sourire qu'arbore Adam, à quel point il a eu peur pour lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rend compte qu'il est heureux que quelqu'un se soucie à ce point de lui. Il se sent aimé, même désiré peut-être. Alors il se lève et comme un enfant l'aurait fait à la maternelle, il lui prends la main et lui offre un petit sourire. Il les ramène au bercail.

Il ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a envie que d'une chose en ce moment. Il a envie de dire à Adam combien il est désolé de l'avoir blessé. Il a envie de le serrer contre lui, de partager un peu de leur chaleur et de s'endormir en sachant qu'ils se réveilleraient pour rentrer chez eux et que tout – ou presque – serait comme avant.

**FIN. **


	3. CSI Basket Ball

**Notes :** J'aimerais (Grand Dieu !) posséder Adam Ross, Don Flack et Danny Messer mais malheureusement, ils appartiennent à CBS... * Bouhouhouhou *

Vous êtes prêts ? Préparez vos mouchoirs bande de kroopooks...

**CSI Basket Ball. **

L'adolescence ne s'est pas passée sans mal pour nos trois experts mais elle s'est passée, avec plus ou moins de succès et d'échecs. Don a maintenant dix-huit ans et est à deux doigts d'entrer à l'école de police. Ses bons résultats aux tests d'aptitude lui ouvrent les portes d'un avenir qu'il a toujours rêvé de toucher du doigt. Il ne regrette qu'une chose : l'absence de Danny.

Ils se sont parlés après sont retour des classes vertes, bien que Don a occulté la partie du baiser. Pour son ami mais aussi pour lui-même car il se refuse à l'admettre, même encore aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tout va pour le mieux avec Danny même s'il a mis du temps à accepter la compagnie d'Adam. Don l'a prévenu : c'est tous ensemble ou rien. Mais Danny a aussi appris pas mal de choses sur le jeune rouquin et notamment pourquoi il passe tout son temps chez Don. Le père d'Adam le battait, lui et sa mère, lorsqu'ils étaient à Phoenix. Le jeune garçon en porte encore les marques, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. Tout ceci a fortement fait réfléchir Danny, qui comprend mieux le besoin du jeune garçon de se sentir tout le temps protégé. Et le blondinet a décidé de joindre ses forces à celles de Don et ainsi, se mettre également du côté d'Adam.

Mais aujourd'hui vient le temps des adieux. Danny n'a que seize ans et il ne pourra entrer à l'école de police que dans deux ans, devant se séparer de son meilleur ami. Même s'ils restent dans la même ville, il a peur que trop de gens et de nouvelles passions les séparent. Il a peur que Don ne se fasse d'autres meilleurs amis, des gens qui partagent son goût de l'action et des armes, avec qui il fera équipe pour combattre le crime. En clair, il a peur de le perdre à nouveau et cette perspective lui est insurmontable.

Don emballe ses dernières affaires. Etre élève à l'école de police signifie se couper de sa famille et de ses amis durant trois ans, si tout se déroule comme prévu. En internat la semaine, il ne peut rentrer chez lui que le week-end et durant les vacances... trop peu de temps à son goût. Il doit choisir entre ses racines et son rêve, leur rêve à Danny et lui. Deux ans à l'attendre et ils seront sur le même campus, partageront la même chambre et feront à nouveau tout ensemble, comme avant.

Son dernier carton est bouclé quand Adam entre dans sa chambre. Il pose les yeux sur lui et voit qu'il a pleuré. Une larme s'écoule encore sur sa joue rougie, ce qui inquiète Don.

-'Tu devrais pas préparer tes affaires ?' lui demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

Adam pousse un lourd soupir, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

-'Je... je ne viens pas avec toi, Don.'

Le grand brun laisse tomber la coupe de hockey qu'il allait emballer. Elle se fracasse sur le sol en même temps que les mots d'Adam lui reviennent en tête.

-'Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire l'école de police avec Danny et moi ?' demande Don, une rage et une peine non dissimulée s'exprimant dans sa voix.

-'Je... j'ai changé d'avis. C'est vous, les héros... j'aimerais être scientifique... Je retourne dans l'Arizona. Il y a une bonne école là-bas et...'

Adam est tellement plongé dans sa tentative d'explication qu'il n'entend même pas Don s'approcher. Des larmes bordent ses yeux pourtant il sait qu'il ne pleurera pas. Un grand gaillard comme lui ne pleure pas. Et Adam se perd dans les explications qu'il donne, tentant de se convaincre lui-même du bien fondé de sa démarche. Il n'en est plus vraiment sur à présent. Il se perd tellement qu'il ne sent pas les mains de Don encadrer son visage, ni ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes dans un mouvement désespéré. Il sent simplement les larmes de son futur Détective humidifier ses joues. Les sentiments ont toujours été confus entre eux mais Don a besoin de ce baiser. Il l'embrasse parce qu'il a peur de le perdre, parce qu'il l'aime certainement d'une façon ou d'une autre mais surtout, parce qu'il sait que rien de ce qu'il dira ne retiendra Adam. Parce qu'il sait au fond de lui-même que c'est le jeune homme qui a raison. Ils doivent séparer leurs chemins, peut-être pour mieux se retrouver un jour.

-'Il y a d'autres écoles ici à New-York. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir...' lui murmure Don, n'arrivant pas à lâcher prise alors que leurs yeux demeurent désespérément clos.

-'Don, tu sais bien que j'ai raison. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles... Tu vas réaliser ton rêve, tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de réaliser le mien.'

Don sait qu'il a raison mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rêve implique autant de sacrifices. Il aurait pu y réfléchir à deux fois s'il l'avait su. Il sait que ces départs et la vie à l'internat l'endurciront.

-'Je veux pas que tu partes ! Reste avec nous... Reste avec moi !'

Mais aucune larme, aucune plaidoirie ne peut retenir Adam. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui se montre le plus fort, même si au fond de lui-même, il se sent brisé. Doucement, il s'écarte de son ami. La machine est lancée et il est impossible de faire machine arrière. Ils se disent au revoir. Voir Don dans un tel état lui fait mal. Il a rarement vu le grand brun en larmes et même s'il a envie de le réconforter, il sait que ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Le jeune homme pose ses mains sur les épaules de Don, le secoue littéralement de l'intérieur pour lui redonner les idées plus ou moins claires.

-'On se retrouvera un jour, Don. Je te le promets.'

Adam s'éloigne et déjà, le manque de contact fait vaciller le cœur de Don. Tout à l'air si froid maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'aura ni le jeune homme ni Danny à ses côtés durant deux ans.

-'Pourquoi Adam ?' demande-t-il la voix chevrotante même s'il croit connaître une partie des raisons.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, le jeune homme lui répond.

-'On en a déjà parlé. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mûrisse chacun de notre côté pour savoir qui on est vraiment. Et tant que tu ne voudras pas t'avouer que tu aimes l'un de nous deux, ça n'arrivera jamais.'

Seul sur le playground, Danny profite de la brise fraîche du vent pour se changer les idées. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Son ballon de basket lui échappe des mains et roule dans le fossé, sous un buisson. Il n'a même pas la force de bouger pour aller le ramasser.

Une ombre se profile sur le terrain et il reconnaît Don sans même se retourner. Un poids s'avachit sur le banc où Danny est assis. Il l'observe en silence, ses yeux bleus troublés par ses propres larmes lorsqu'il pense à leur séparation. Il voit que Don a pleuré lui aussi et pense égoïstement que ces larmes sont pour lui. Cela lui rend le départ un peu moins douloureux.

-'Tu reviens quand ?' demande Danny, la voix serrée.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe et Don semble réfléchir. Il a l'air épuisé.

-'A Noël... J'ai même plus envie de partir.'

Danny est inquiet face à cette confidence. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que Don ne veuille plus réaliser son rêve le plus cher ?

-'Ca a toujours été ce que tu voulais faire depuis qu'on est mômes...' lance-t-il pour tenter d'avoir une explication. Don fixe un point imaginaire au loin car il lui est impossible de poser ses yeux sur son ami. Il est encore trop sous le coup de l'émotion et sait que s'il croise les yeux si expressifs de Danny, il se mettra à pleurer et il ne le voulait pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était fort. Il avait toujours été le plus fort des trois et voila qu'il se brisait ce soir.

-'Je pensais pas que j'aurais à sacrifier tant de choses... Ma famille, Adam... puis toi.'

Venir en dernier sur une liste, surtout après Adam, ne convient pas vraiment à Danny mais il ne répond rien car il sait dans quel état son ami se trouve et c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose.

-'Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile, Don. Mais je te promets une chose : à chaque fois que tu reviendras, je serai là sur ce terrain de basket à t'attendre, d'ac ?'

Ces paroles, même si elles lui mettent du baume au cœur, n'apaisent pas entièrement Don. Certaines choses dans la vie font tellement mal que même la plus réconfortante des paroles n'arrive pas à nous les faire oublier.

Un silence lourd de paroles non dites les enveloppe. Ils aimeraient se dire toutes ces choses mais leur fierté masculine ou une autre raison illogique les en empêche. Alors ils regardent le ciel criblé d'étoiles, le terrain de basket qui a été leur seconde résidence ou les arbres alentour. Ils regardent n'importe quoi qui puisse éviter à leurs prunelles de se croiser. Car ils savent que si cela arrive, ils liront dans leurs yeux ces choses qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se dire. Les larmes roulent sur leurs jouent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent même compte. Et ils se retiennent encore d'éclater en sanglots comme des gosses. Parce qu'il est important pour eux que l'autre sache qu'ils ne pleurent pas, même s'ils le font. Parce que ce sont quasiment des hommes et qu'ils ont leur fierté. Parce qu'avouer qu'ils pleurent, c'est avouer leur faiblesse.

-'Je vais y aller...' lance Don comme s'il enclenchait le minuteur d'une bombe qui explose dans la tête de Danny. Ils savent que de toute façon ils devront se dire au revoir, alors pourquoi prolonger ce moment ? Ils sont comme deux animaux blessés, attendant qu'on mette fin à leurs souffrances rapidement.

-'Don...' s'étrangle Danny, incapable de prononcer plus que ça et pourtant son ami comprend tout ce qu'il veut dire à travers ce simple mot. Il sait qu'il veut dire : Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu vas me manquer terriblement, je t'aime, reste ici...

-'Danny...' soupire Don, la voix presque suppliante. Il le supplie de ne pas encore plus compliquer les choses. C'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça. Trop douloureux même.

Don voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ira bien et se mentir en lui mentant également. Danny voudrait l'avoir encore un instant près de lui, rien qu'un petit peu, avant que ce ne soit la fin. Mais tous deux savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas, pour leur propre santé mentale.

Doucement, Danny sent Don s'éloigner sans un mot ni un geste de plus. Et quand il le sent assez loin, il se laisse glisser à terre, incapable de contrôler ses gestes. Il se déteste pour être aussi faible en cet instant mais il s'en moque complètement également. L'image qu'il renvoie lui importe peu. Il hoquette et sanglote comme un enfant terrifié, recroquevillé à terre, blessé au plus profond. Et tout ce qui lui rappelle Don s'évanouit peu à peu : sa voix disparaît alors que le brouhaha de la ville reprend sa place, son parfum s'évanouit dans l'air devenu glacial, son sourire et ses yeux bleus s'effacent comme une vague recouvre le sable.

Danny se sent vide, dénaturé. Désormais, il est en quête de lui-même...

**FIN **


End file.
